


Tyr

by 1001cranes



Category: Everworld Series - K. A. Applegate
Genre: Character Death, Ficlet, M/M, Resurrection, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki insisted on a Norse funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyr

Humans are such fragile things, Loki thinks. So eminently breakable. And even if you are to care for them, they don’t live long. They flit in and out of Loki’s life like fireflies would, some brighter than others when he bothers to look, but mostly just annoyances on the edge of his vision. Loki has rarely bothered to mourn after one was gone. Even the extraordinary ones could be replaced, with time. When a hero falls another rises. Different face, different name, but much the same under the surface.

Loki had insisted on a Norse funeral. A large stone ship, the largest that had been built in an age, with everything David could possibly need in the afterlife – wine, food, clothes, runestones, a horse. Everything he owned but the sword that now hung at Loki’s side. Too small, like a deceptively fragile looking toy that Loki has no need of, really. With Odin gone, the gates of Valhalla are easy enough to open anyway.


End file.
